


Poem: Bluebeard

by PhantomSpade



Series: Fairytale Horrors [13]
Category: La Barbe bleue | Bluebeard - Charles Perrault, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepy, Curiosity, Dark Fantasy, Fairy Tale Retellings, Forced Marriage, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, Murder, Poetry, Temptation, Yandere, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: From the original story, an unlucky young woman became the bride of the infamous Bluebeard. When asked not to look into the forbidden room, she disobeyed and found his grisely secret. But in the end, she was saved before she would become his victim...In this retelling, things ended differently for the last bride of Bluebeard.





	Poem: Bluebeard

**Author's Note:**

> Bluebeard (c) Charles Perrault

There once was a gentleman who possessed great wealthand superior influence. Many men,  
those in the upper class, those in the slums,  
admired and envied this young man.  
He was known as the infamous Bluebeard.

Bluebeard was affluent, charming, handsome, yet he was feared by many women. Many times he had  
a wife, many times he had lost one.  
One by one, they had all vanished into thin air.

They feared Bluebeard was a cursed being.  
No one knew what became of his previous loves,  
nor Bluebeard himself had ever told. Thus, women  
who knew of Bluebeard feared of being his bride.

One day, Bluebeard visited one of his colleagues for  
as he was aware of the beautiful daughters they  
had birthed from the fruits of their love. As thus, his  
arrival had signaled the maidens of their deathbeds.

“Salutations to the dearest family of my acquaintance!  
I am pleased to announce that I am in search of a  
new bride! For I would be delighted if you permit  
me to take the hand of one of your lovely flowers!”

The women were frightened; they did not desire  
to be the newest wife of Bluebeard. Should any of them  
be wed to him, they would be subjected to the curse  
that surrounded Bluebeard and disappear.

Yet they had no choice in the matter.  
It was unfortunate that Bluebeard's wandering  
eyes landed on one particular maiden. Petite,  
voluptuous, meek, a passive beauty.  
This was to be his new wife.

Her sisters watched with horror; she was  
chosen by Bluebeard.  
“My dear, will you have the honor to be  
my wife?”

And so the youngest maiden became  
Mrs. Bluebeard, against her very wishes.  
Her misfortune grew when she was whisked  
away from the comfort of her family.

Right into the clutches of Bluebeard.

The peaceful countryside had hid the  
dark tremors that awaited in her new  
home. The maiden had feared for she  
would soon fall prey to Bluebeard's curse.

Bluebeard's kindness hid ominous motives,  
treating his bride with delicacy as if she were  
glass, yet his eyes had a certain hunger in them.  
Yet, she didn't discern what that hunger was.

It followed her everywhere she went in the  
house. It made her shiver despite that he had  
yet to lay a finger on her. But the touch radiating  
from his stare was enough to penetrate her.

It had only served to worsen her fears.

There came the day Bluebeard was to  
leave on an important errand, entrusting  
his precious wife with a ring containing  
every key to every door of his domain.

“My love, it pains me that I will be leaving  
for a fortnight or two. Since I value you with all  
my heart, I will give you the keys to every  
lock in our beloved home. I trust that  
you will behave yourself, love.”

Then a dark tone laced his voice.  
“There is all but one room that  
you are forbidden to step foot in.  
If you do not do as I say....”

His eyes carried a hint of malice,  
invisible hands already pressing  
into the maiden's throat, peering  
down at her like a scared rabbit.

“You will face punishment.”

And so, Bluebeard's Bride was left  
on her own. Even gone, Bluebeard's  
lingering presence haunted her in  
the daylight to her dreams.

Her curiosity was piqued. She had  
pondered about the certain room  
that Bluebeard forbid her to go.  
What was in that room?

Her own curiosity had took over her body,  
filling her blood and lungs with the  
temptation to look into what  
lied in the forbidden fruit of the chamber.

Bluebeard's warning began losing its binds  
on her inquisitive spirit. She had to know.  
Nothing in the mansion had satisfied her  
boredom. It would be just a little peek.

And so she did. She had found the  
mysterious chamber, locked and taunting  
her with its secrets hidden inside. The key  
clicked and threw the lock away....

Yet, what was inside had made her  
heart shrink in fright.

There was the intoxicating aroma of  
rotting that drenched the entire chamber.  
Blood had painted the walls and floor  
of the unfortunate victims before her.

Women, all young and beautiful  
like her, nothing but bodies that  
hung on unforgiving hooks  
like filthy laundry.

Their corpses were ruined; organs  
spilled from the jagged openings  
of their stomachs. Some eyes  
were nothing but dulled jewels  
that lost their shine long ago.  
Scars marred their greying skins  
like dying stars from the rain.

They were Bluebeard's lovers.  
This was his dark secret.

The key slipped from her stilled  
fingers, landing in the puddles  
of red. The thump from the fall  
startled the maiden to her senses.

"I must tell my father and brothers.  
I must save myself from Bluebeard!"  
The key was retrieved, the room was  
locked, and the maiden scurried off.

A letter was written by quick hands,  
Bluebeard's Bride had hurried to  
sent out her distressing message.  
Hoping for help to arrive soon.

The next several days had become  
a nightmare for the young lady. Images  
of the ruined bodies had occupied  
her fragile mind. She had envisioned  
their dying screams, Bluebeard  
defiling and breaking their bodies  
apart, making them his own puppets.

The maiden wanted to escape from  
the clutches of Bluebeard.

It was unfortunate that Bluebeard had  
arrived home sooner than she had expected.  
She was terrified out of her wits;  
she would be caught for her mistake.

"My love, I have arrived home at last!"  
An embrace akin to a cobra's hold, a  
kiss that felt poisonous to the touch.  
Eyes that held tainted lust.

"What seems to be the matter? Why do  
you look at me with fear? Did you miss  
me at all? Did you worry about me  
endlessly, my little bride?" 

It was when he found it. The key that  
was soaked in the blood of his sins.  
She had broken his promise; she  
had discovered the horrible truth.

"My dear..." She took one step back.   
"You should have heeded my warning."   
Bluebeard radiated with fury and malice,   
preparing to send her to her demise.   
"I gave my previous brides my love   
and trust, even if they did not desire it.   
I had no control...I had to punish them." 

A sword lied behind her reach. It   
glinted with a shine that held hope.   
"Just like I am about to deliver   
your punishment to you." 

It took one blow. One swift to   
save her life and end him.   
The sword kissed Bluebeard   
through his throat, bringing   
to the ground where he   
went to sleep for eternity. 

The maiden stood still. It felt   
like a dream. She only woke up   
to the sight of her beloved family   
coming in to her wellbeing. 

It was over. The terror of Bluebeard   
had perished. No maiden shall   
die by his hands ever again.   
All was well for the young maiden. 

She was soon wed to a young   
gentleman, pure and loving to   
the former bride of Bluebeard.   
It was all well...

Then he had disappeared.   
Followed by another and another.   
Bluebeard's curse did not end;   
it had started all over again.


End file.
